One Kiss Changes Everything
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends and partners. But what if one little kiss changes all this and threatens to ruin their friendship? Will they be able to move on or will they have no choice but to face the truth that's been hidden deep down all this time. Set in Season 2. How I think they should get together. Probably not many songs and stuff in it.
1. Austin & Ally Time

_Summary - Austin and Ally are best friends and partners. But what if one little kiss changes all this and threatens to ruin their friendship? Will they be able to move on or will they have no choice but to face the truth that's been hidden deep down all this time. Set in Season 2. How I think they should get together. Probably not many songs and stuff in it._

**A/N: Wow, that summary made this story sound almost epic. It's not really, it's just how I imagine Austin & Ally should get together. This is my first Austin & Ally story so I might not have many songs in it cuz I'm not too good with that but maybe some covers or something will be included. I know a lot of people have done stories like this and we all have our own ideas so I thought I'd start by putting mine out there. But seriously, I cannot wait until some Auslly does actually happen on the show. I think they should wait a bit cuz then there's plenty of anticipation. So this is set a few episodes in on Season 2 and i imagine it gets dragged on for about 4 or 5 episodes or something like that. And on the show have you heard about the cheek kiss in Successes & Setbacks so YAY! As long as it's Austin who kisses Ally's cheek, I'm a very happy bunny. And in Season 2 there's an episode called Girlfriends & Girl Friends! There's a list of eps on the Austin & Ally wiki website. So I will now shut up and let you read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Chapter 1 - Austin & Ally Time

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom!" Ally Dawson had just served another customer at her father's music store, Sonic Boom. "I hope you can put your new drumsticks to good use!" she then pretended she was holding some and moved them whilst saying, "Badoom-ch" trying to imitate the sound of drums after someone had just told the punchline to a joke. She laughed but the customer just stared at her weirdly and walked away. Her laughter faded, "I should probably stop doing that." she said to herself.

"Hey Ally!" Austin Moon, Ally's best friend and music partner for a year, said walking in to the store. He leaped on the counter and sat down. "I'm bored, entertain me." he looked at her expectantly.

"Okay!" she said cheerily with a hint of sarcasm. "Let's go get some pancakes then go para-gliding and see who can eat the pancakes the fastest whilst we're in the air and not throw up afterwards!" she suggested in a fake excited voice.

Austin didn't seem to notice though. "Cool! I'll get the pancakes and you find Dez. He can drive the boat." He turned around to leave the store in search of pancakes when Ally grabbed his arm.

"Austin, I was joking. I have to work." Ally sighed. "And I wouldn't trust Dez to drive a boat in a safe manor." she added thinking of all the possible consequences that could happen if Dez was let loose on a boat.

"You always have to work!" Austin moaned. "We never get any Austin & Ally time anymore."

"We worked on a song for an hour yesterday." Ally pointed out.

"No, I mean just chilling out. No stressing over a song just, I dunno playing some music, singing random songs, talking. Yes, writing a song is Austin & Ally time but I'd kind of like to have some where you aren't telling me to 'concentrate and focus'." he said, imitating Ally at the end.

"I do not talk like that!" she protested but then rolled her eyes and smiled. "I know what you mean though. Look, how about when I close the store we can go up to the practice room and have some Austin & Ally time."

"Sounds awesome! I'll be back later then. See ya later, Ally-gator!" Austin waved as he walked out the store.

"Bye Austin!" ally waved back, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

She was excited about later because Austin was right, they hadn't spent much time together doing nothing in particular lately and she missed it. Anytime they hung out Trish or Dez or both were there or they were trying to write a new song for the website which technically was work; fun work but still work especially since Ally took it a bit more seriously than Austin. He was more fun and free whereas she liked to follow rules and do things properly. They were quite a mis-matched pair but that's what made it work.

*Later*

Ally had just finished clearing up the shop when Austin came through the door carrying a bag. He looked cool as always in his white t-shirt, blue zippy hoodie, jeans with a chain hanging off them and colourful trainers. Ally was wearing a red skirt, a creamy coloured sleeveless top and her usual heels.

"Sup Ally!" Austin greeted his friend.

"Hey Austin. What's in the bag?" Ally questioned locking the door.

Austin lifted up the bag so Ally could see it properly and she saw it was full of candy and chips. "Just some stuff I thought we might need." he grinned.

"Austin! Don't you know how fattening all that stuff is? Not to mention that it could give you caivities or-"

"I brought pickles too!" Austin interrupted Ally's rambling holding up a jar of pickles.

"Well, maybe just this once." she gave in, taking the pickles.

They both went up to the pracice room and shut the door. Austin flopped down onto one of the beanbags whilst Ally chose to sit on the more formal piano bench.

"So, what do you want to do?" Austin asked, smiling at Ally glad he finally gets to spend some time with his best friend.

"I don't know." Ally replied, looking around to see if she could find something they could entertain themselves with.

"Hey, why don't I put my iPod in your docking station and we work on your dancing?" Austin suggested getting up and taking his iPod out of his pocket.

"Gee, that's not necessary." Ally waved her hand at him, desperately trying to think of something else to do.

"Oh, come on Ally! It's just me!" Austin placed his iPod in the docking station and hit shuffle and 'Scream' by Usher came on. He grinned and turned to Ally and held out his hand to her looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Ally sighed. "Fine." she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

They danced like idiots for a while jumping up and down, Austin spinning Ally and showing off some of his dance moves. Eventually he just let Ally do her own dancing (despite how bad it was) because as long as they were having fun it didn't matter. It _was_ Austin & Ally time after all.

**A/N: It just started and it's already cute! They are still friends right now though but don't worry, I'll mess with their heads soon! Lol! And I love the song 'Scream' by Usher, seriously good! Even if it is just all about sex... And I don't own it obviously. So plz tell me what you thought of the first chap and if you liker it so far and if you wanna see what happens next! The chaps will probably get longer, that usually happens with me. So PLZ REVIEW!**

**And for this story, since Austin & Ally is musical and all, I thought I'd just put a song at the bottom of my A/Ns that I'm really loving at the moment. It doesn't have anything to do with the chapter though. Feel free to tell me if you like the song or artist or whatever but I must warn you, Justin Bieber will may come up at some point. Plz don't hurt me...**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Potential Breakup Song' by Aly & AJ. (Old but good! And it's like A&A. Lol!)**


	2. Piano Bench

**A/N: Chapter 2 here we go! So thank you for reviewing this! bob (my 1st reviewer, thnx!), AllItTakesIsASmile, EddiesGirl, queenc1! And SeleStarz, bookworm3, FanFicCrazyX, icysparkle99, Frenchie12, Karishiana, Veritas Est Vana, minniemi11 for faving and stuff! You guys are amazing! And since this story will mostly about them struggling to come to terms with their feelings, the kiss will happen soon. I've just noticed that most of my stories seem to involve a lot of confusion and I mention the word confused a LOT! Seriously, check out my other story and you'll see what I mean! I just enjoy writing about that kinda stuff. K so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

2 movies and 5 bowls of popcorn later, Austin & Ally were sitting at the piano, playing random notes and singing random songs.

_"Pancakes are delicious,_  
_Oh so good._  
_Trish can be vicious_  
_And I have a hood"_

"What?" Ally laughed at Austin's song. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I'm practising my song writing. And I decided to start off by practising the rhyming part." Austin replied grinning.

"Well in that case, I'm proud that you managed to rhyme delicious with vicious." Ally praised him as you would a 5 year-old. Austin just smiled proudly at himself.

"Y'know, I am grateful for all the songs you write for me. I mean, without you I would never have been discovered on the internet!" Austin praised Ally. He often did this as she never seemed to accept it and he took her for granted sometimes so he felt the need to tell her how great she is now and again.

"How am _I_ the reason you got discovered? You starred in the video and Dez filmed it and put it on the internet." Ally replied, modest as ever.

"Yeah but _you_ wrote the song that was the whole reason for the video." Austin reasoned.

"Well, then I guess I'm _partly_ the reason." Ally agreed... sort of.

Austin rolled his eyes at his small brunette friend. He started to play again.

_"Flip a switch_  
_Turn up the lightning_  
_Get it right_  
_Show 'em how it's done."_ He sung.

Ally smiled and joined in, switching it up a bit.

_"Let's not talk about it_  
_Drama; we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way around it"_

Austin realised what she was doing and joined in with the mash up of their songs.

_"When the crown wants more_  
_I bring on the thunder_  
_Cos you got my back and I'm not goin under_  
_You're my point, you're my guard_  
_You're my perfect chord_  
_And I see our names together on every billboard."_

It sounded quite odd because as soon as one finished their bit, the other took the keys and started playing a different tune but at the same time it sounded really awesome. Both of their hands were on the piano at all times though, occasionally touching. Ally laughed and started to sing again.  
**(A/N:** **_This is Austin's little bit_****)**

_"It's me, it's you_  
_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_  
_It's you, and it's me_  
_And who says that we have to agree_  
_Cos I like_**_(I like)_**  
_What I like_**_(I like)_**  
_And sometimes we collide_  
_But it's me and it's you_  
_I-"_

_"Heard it on the radio"_ Austin jumped in before Ally could finish the chorus.  
_"(sing it out loud)_  
_Comin down to see the show_  
_(everybody now)_  
_Heard it on the radio_"

Ally started singing one of her favourites.

_"Hey, I will always stay_  
_By your side forever_  
_Cos we're better together"_

Austin joined in with her.

_"Hey, there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever_  
_Cos we're better together._  
_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_  
_Like the sun needs a world to shine on._  
_You're the bright side of everyday_  
_Me without you just isn't the same._

_Hey, I will always stay_  
_By your side forever_  
_Cos we're better together_  
_Hey, there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever_  
_Cos we're better together"_

Austin finished the song off.

_"A who-oo-oo_  
_A who-oo-oo-oo"_

They had gotten closer on the piano bench throughout their little medley and were both smiling. They had never done that before but they should probably do it again, with an audience... well, Austin should. They turned to look at each other still smiling. When they did, they noticed their closeness and their smiles faded a bit and they just stared at each other looking into the others eyes.

Suddenly Austin leaned down quickly and kissed Ally. It was only about 3 seconds but it was still a kiss. Austin pulled away, his eyes wide with shock at what he'd just done. Ally's expression mirrored his but slightly more dazed.

"Well, this was fun! I gotta go now. Bye Ally!" Austin said so fast Ally could barely understand it. He jumped up and ran out the practice room leaving Ally sitting on the piano bench, with the same expression on her face.

"Bye Austin..." she said quietly even though he'd already left.

_"What just happened?"_ she thought.

**A/N: Ah-ha! I said it was gonna happen soon but I didn't tell you it was gunna be this chap! And I told myself I wasn't gonna do a chap made up mostly of songs but I couldn't help it! And I got the idea of a medley of their songs from another story (Ally's Song by XxForeverDisneyGirl, awesome story btw!) and it was so good and I just had to! Better Together is one of my faves, I dunno HOW many times it's got stuck in my head! And I had to find someway to get them on the piano bench... alone... at night... in a romantic situation... I'm starting to sound creepy now. Lol! I just always imagine it happening there. And the words are pretty much right I think. So plz plz PLZ review if you liked it!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Slow It Down' by Amy MacDonald (She's Scottish like me and it's a very catchy song!)**


	3. Pretend

**A/N: So the chap after the kiss.. wonder what will happen? So thank you guys for all the reviews and faves! arc852, poohbear236, R5GirlyPenguin, XxAngel GirlxX, AllItTakesIsASmile, queenc1, Iluvthisfic3, Readette, Isazu, musicchick11999, storiesyeah, InsaneTurtle (great name!), XxMydreamsxX, LoveShipper & Santana123 (hi again!). So the title of this chapter is a hint to what may happen now but I'll just write. One with Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Austin & Ally.**

It was the next day and Ally was in Sonic Boom cleaning. She was using a duster and had been dusting the same spot on the counter for 5 minutes as she was staring into space not concentrating. Last night had been quite a shock to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Or what to do about it.

"Ally? Ally!" Trish yelled, trying to get her petite friend's attention.

Ally shook her head and 'woke up'. "Oh, sorry Trish. I was miles away." she apologised.

"Okay..." Trish said slowly then stood back and smiled. "Guess who got a job at Fifi's Fish Aquarium!" she posed, showing off her outfit which involved the colours orange and blue and a fish shaped hat.

"But don't _all_ aquariums have fish in them?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah, Fifi has something against any sea creatures that aren't _actual_ fish. You should have seen her face when I mentioned sharks!" Trish laughed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "Oh, funny stuff."

It was Ally's turn to say, "Okay...". She wondered where all these weird stores were coming from as Trish surely must have had a job in every store in the mall by now. But somehow there was always more...

"So, what's on your mind?" Trish asked giving Ally a look.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night and then I had to get up early to work here... as always." Ally replied. It was the truth anyway.

"Oh, were you and Austin having one of your all-nighters?" Trish asked now eating chips. _"Where'd she get those from?"_ Ally wondered before Trish's words got her thinking of her blond friend again.

"Yeah but it wasn't _all_ night." Ally started dusting again before she started fidgeting awkwardly; always a give away that she was lying.

Trish just looked at Ally weirdly. It was hard not too when she was dusting the same spot whilst laughing rather crazily. "Don't dust too hard; you'll make a hole in the counter."

Ally looked down, "Oh." she said. She took a small step to her right and started dusting again... and laughing weirdly.

_"I gotta make sure Ally gets her sleep when we have sleepovers."_ Trish thought, thinking her friend's strange behaviour was caused by lack of sleep.

Just then Austin and Dez walked through the door. Austin looked like he'd rather not be there, walking in slowly behind Dez (who was bounding rather than walking, typical Dez).

"Hey I just remembered, I gotta go to the library!" Austin hit his head and laughed as though he really had forgotten and just remembered.

"But you don't read." Dez pointed out.

Austin mentally face-palmed but then laughed again. "Oh yeah! You're right!"

"And besides," Dez continued. "who needs a library when I've got all the books you need right here in my backpack." He pulled it off his shoulder and was about to open it, "I've got-"

"I'll keep that in mind, dude." Austin stopped his red-haired friend before he could take out the contents of a library from his backpack.

"Hey guys." Trish greeted them.

"Hi." Ally's greeting was more quiet than Trish's.

"Hey ladies!" Dez, happy as ever, waved at the two girls.

"Sup." Austin said nervously smiling and scratching the back of his neck. He glanced at Ally who looked down and pretended to be engrossed in her cleaning.

"Ally, I think the counter is clean now." Trish took the cloth from her friend's hand and threw it over her shoulder along with the empty packet of chips.

"So, " Dez started, "what are we all up to tod-AH!" he screamed suddenly making the others jump. "Oh no!" he cried.

"What!" Trish yelled annoyed, wondering what was up with him now.

"I'm trapped inside the counter!" Dez wailed.

"Huh?" the other three looked confused.

Dez stepped closer to the counter and pointed at it. "Look."

They all went to the spot Dez was pointing at and saw what he meant. "Dez, that's just your reflection." Ally explained patiently.

"Yeah, Ally's been polishing that spot for like 10 minutes, it's practically a mirror now." Trish rolled her eyes at her idiotic friend. Then her eyes widened, "Oh! Let me see!" she went to the spot at the counter and started admiring her reflection."

"Trish, can you leave the counter alone?" Ally sighed. Trish just blew one last kiss at her reflected image and stood back.

Austin had been standing back the whole time. He too hadn't gotten much sleep and when Dez came to his house so they could go to Sonic Boom together, he couldn't say no because that'd look suspicious and he didn't want anyone asking questions. He was sure Ally didn't want that either. He was trying to think of what to do or say but he had no idea; it wasn't something he'd expected to ever happen. Ally was- no is - his best friend and he hadn't planned on changing that but last night he... he wasn't sure what came over him but he just..._ "Ugh! I wish I could go back to not having a care in the world!"_ Austin thought frustrated. He really didn't want this to effect his and Ally's relationship so he decided what he would do; pretend it never happened.

Austin smiled like his old self. "Hey Dez, why don't you show them that video you made for the website?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah! Check this out." Dez pulled out his tablet **(A/N: Basically an iPad.)** and pulled up the website to show them the video.

Austin caught Ally's eye and winked at her and smiled. Ally realised what he was doing and smiled back.

Ally POV

I see what he's doing; pretending it never happened. To be honest, I think that's best.

When it happened it was... well it was nice and it's not like I didn't kiss back a little but that's just a natural reaction, right? And I don't want our friendship to be ruined. Austin is one of the best friends I've ever had and it'd really hurt if I lost him; especially if it was over something as stupid as a little kiss. It was just spur of the moment, tiredness, teenage hormones I don't know but it was something like that. So as I said before, it's best if we just pretend. I hope I can, I'm not a very good liar... or actress...

I wonder if I should write this in my book? I mean, I put all my secrets in there but if I want to forget it then it'd be better if I _didn't_ write it... but if I do then maybe I'll be able to look back at it and laugh one day, right?...

Austin POV

I got myself into this mess by kissing Ally and now I'm gonna get myself out of it... by pretending it never happened. It sounds kinda stupid I know but I don't wanna ruin our friendship. It'd be like the time I read Ally's book and thought she had a crush on me but ten times worse cos that was just a misunderstanding but this actually happened. And I don't want to lose Ally.

I'm pretty good at acting like everything is fine but Ally... let's hope she's suddenly developed a talent for this kind of thing...

**A/N: So the title fitted this chap quite well, don't ya think? So they're like 16 in this I guess, just thought I'd say. I had to add in a little Dez moment at the beginning, I love him! I think he makes Max Russo look almost normal... almost. So one thing I've realised is that I love ellipses (these things...) I just use them so much. They can just add drama, comedy, tension or whatever. SO if you liked this and want to read more, one word my friends; REVIEW!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Under The Sun' by Cheryl (Cole) (This song just puts me ina really good mood and I love our Chezza)**


	4. Keeping Up The Pretence

**A/N: Chapter 4 already! Just thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved/alerted! HappyBeginnings3, musicchick11999, CourtneyUchiha94, iheartauslly, queenc1, LiMeADDeLOVES-life, Lover-Bug, EileenChang, AusllyTogetherForeva & Aqua Sweetie 1994. In this chap they are going to try and continue with the act but things will never be the same, will they?... I can't hear you so I'll just answer that myself; no. Well, on with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"You say _one more word_ about my gingerbread family and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Trish interrupted Dez. They were arguing, yet again. The four teenagers were all in Sonic Boom which Ally had just closed but they were still hanging around downstairs. Trish and Dez were standing face to face having their little tiff and Austin was leaning against the outside of the counter whilst Ally was on the other side with her head propped up on her hands. They were watching the scene in front of them like it was a soap opera.

"How did this start again?" Austin asked Ally, still watching the feuding pair in front of him.

"I think they started on the topic of when they had to work together that one time but now it's somehow evolved into a debate about Dez's gingerbread family." Ally answered, also looking at the other two.

"How much longer?" Austin sighed, referring to when the argument would stop.

"Another few minutes... if we're lucky." Ally replied wondering how it was possible for an argument to go on for this long.

They both sighed in unison.

"You know what? _I am leaving!_" Dez stomped his foot and walked out dramatically.

"Oh no! You are _not_ getting the last word!" Trish stormed out after him leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"Well, let's hope they come back in a better mood." Austin commented, turning round to face Ally who had a chunk of hair in her mouth.

As soon as Trish had left, Ally realised the fact she and Austin were all alone and suddenly got nervous, thinking of what happened the last time they were alone.

"Ally," Austin chuckled, grabbing her hand holding the chunk of hair, ignoring the strange feeling he got when he did so, pulling it out of her mouth. "Why are you chewing your hair? You only do that when you're..." he drifted off, realising the situation as well. He laughed nervously and pulled his hand back.

The two just stood there for a while, listening to their friends yelling outside some distance away. Occasionally they stole glances of one another but quickly looked away after. Austin scratched the back of his neck. "Ally I-" he started but was interrupted by Dez and Trish coming back through the door, whatever they were fighting about had obviously been resolved. Austin was relieved because he had no idea what he was just going to say to Ally but it was just hard to keep up the pretence when they were alone.

"Practice room?" Trish suggested, blowing a stray hair out of her face before walking towards the stairs. Austin and Dez followed whilst Ally locked up before catching up with them.

Once they were all there, the four mismatched friends talked and laughed with the occasional awkward glance between Austin and Ally which Trish and Dez didn't seem to notice. The conversation eventually turned to music and Trish was asking about whether they had a new song or not.

"No. I've not had much inspiration lately." Ally lied. She had plenty of inspiration from all these weird feelings she had but they were Ally songs and she didn't plan on sharing them with anyone; especially Austin.

"Oh, come on. You always have _something_!" Dez rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try now?" he continued and pulled Austin up from the beanbag he was sitting in.

"No Dez, it fine-" Austin tried to protest.

"There you go!" Dez pushed Austin onto the piano bench with Ally (she liked to be near a piano) who's eyes had widened slightly as had Austin's.

This is where it happened. Right there on that very piano bench they had shared the kiss. The kiss that had caused the awkwardness between the best friends, the kiss that had lead to them having so many new feelings but they have no idea what they are. They sat there, not moving or speaking.

"Well?" Trish questioned, finding their behaviour very strange but didn't look into it much.

Ally hit one key. "Nope, nothing!" she laughed.

"Nada!" Austin joined in, standing up to go back to his beanbag.

"Oh well." Dez shrugged, not noticing anything weird whatsoever.

It was getting late and the conversation had slowed down. Austin was boredly playing with an empty bottle, spinning it round on the table. He spun it casually again and it pointed in Ally's direction.

"Oh, Austin! It landed on Ally! Now you have to kiss her!" Dez proclaimed, pointing at him.

Austin's eyes widened. "Wha-what? We're not even playing! And Ally's my best friend, that'd just be weird because best friends don't do that and it's just make everything-"

"Dude!" Dez cut into Austin's rambling. "I was only joking." he looked at his friend weirdly.

Austin laughed nervously (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately), "Of course you were! I knew that." he scratched the back of his neck and looked at Ally, who was sat there with a look of relief on her face.

_"Did she not want to kiss me?"_ Austin thought disappointingly. _"Wait, what?"_ he realised what he'd just thought. _"What was that supposed to mean? It's not like I wanted to kiss her... right?"_

"Well, it's getting late. I guess we should head out now." Trish got up and she and Dez waved goodbye to Ally, who waved back muttering her goodbyes.

Austin got up off his beanbag and headed to the door. He turned around to face Ally, who was looking at the floor.

"Ally?" Austin said quietly. When Ally lifted her head to meet his eyes he continued, "Are you okay?" It was the first time he'd actually asked that since the kiss and he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he'd put her through emotionally. Yes, it was just one little kiss but they're best friends. It was... confusing.

"Yeah," Ally replied at the same volume as Austin. "I think..." she finished even quieter.

Austin just looked at her, wishing there was something he could do to put everything right. She was about to turn her head to look away but he stopped her pulling her head back round by her chin with his two fingers. He looked into her eyes, studying them for the first time and realising they were actually quite beautiful. He had just started to lean in a little bit when he blinked and realised what he was doing.

"Night Ally" he muttered before turning around to leave, leaving Ally alone again.

But Ally was having trouble trying to figure out whether she actually _wanted_ him to kiss her again. Did she?

**A/N: Oh yeah she did! Lol! So it's getting harder to keep up the pretence now and it won't be much longer before they realise what's in front of them. There were 3 awkward moments in that and I have realised that 'confused' is my favourite word when it comes to writing. Well for more you know what do to! REVIEW!...lol that rhymed...**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Curtain Call' by Aiden Grimshaw (It sounds a little depressing but it's a bloody good song!)**


	5. Talking To Trish

**A/N: Hey! Lol, the title is an alliteration! Anyway... So the reviews and stuff were great as per usual! musicchick11999, Starvista, Tyler, tandregrl97, queenc, HappyBegginings3, PeetasCupcake (hello!), goodgirl121 and just everyone! So this story isn't gonna be very long, I think round about 10 chaps is my limit coz there's no dramatic plot, just how I think they should get together. Now on with Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Trish and Ally were having lunch at the mall. Trish was talking about how much she hated her latest job at Hardware Heaven and how she couldn't wait to quit or get fired whilst Ally was listening. Well, when I say listening...

"Ally, did you even hear a single word I said?" Trish complained, noticing her friend looked like she was having one of her daydreams. _"She's been doing that a lot lately..."_ Trish thought.

"What?" Ally snapped out of it. "Sorry Trish, I wasn't really listening." she apologised guiltily.

"Okay, that's it!" Trish put on her serious face. "Something is up with you and I demand you tell me what it is" she said or, well, demanded.

"Whaaaaat?" Ally waved her hand. "I'm fine!" she pretended to laugh. Trish wasn't having it though and gave Ally a look that was actually quite scary.

"Ally..." Trish warned. "Is it something to do with me - wait, of course it isn't - your dad, work, school, Austin?" Trish saw Ally's eyes flicker when she mentioned Austin's name and realised she'd found the culprit to her friend's strange behaviour. "What did he do?" Trish sighed.

"Who?" Ally asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. Austin. I know it's something to do with him." Trish sat and waited for Ally to say something. _"What could Austin have done?"_ Trish wondered. _"And come to think of it, he's been acting a bit weird lately too... Okay, something is definitely going on here!"_

Ally opened her mouth to protest but realised there was no point. Not when it came to Trish. She sighed, "He... Oh, I can't!" Ally put her head in her hands. She didn't know how to tell Trish about what happened.

"Yes you can! Just say it!" Trish was getting impatient now.

Ally took her head out of her hands and took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "Austin kissed me." she had her eyes shut. She opened them slowly to reveal Trish's shell-shocked face.

"He did _what_ now?" Trish couldn't believe it.

Ally started rambling but Trish managed to keep up. "He kissed me. It was about a week ago and it was when we were having that all-nighter - though as I said it wasn't technically _all_ night - and it was late and we were sitting at the piano just singing and messing around and when we finished we just sort of looked at each other and the next thing I know I'm kissing him! It was like 3 seconds but he just sort of ran out afterwards and then we just started to pretend it never happened - and you know I'm not a good liar - but it gets hard and the other night when we were hanging out I almost couldn't do it! The piano bench, then the bottle and then before he left he almost kissed me again but I don't know whether I actually _wanted_ him to and-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Trish was having an information overload. It all made sense now; the weird, awkward atmosphere, the strange looks when Dez shoved Austin on the piano bench with Ally, the protests from Austin about kissing Ally..._ "Why am I only just hearing this?"_ Trish thought, a bit annoyed.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me this before?" she exclaimed.

"How was I meant to pretend it never happened if I told you?" Ally reasoned before sighing (she was a bit out of breath from all that talking). "I'm sorry. Austin hasn't told Dez if that helps." Ally offered a small smile.

Trish just shook her head sighing. "Well, now we've got _that_ covered. Details!" the small latina looked at Ally waiting for her to spill.

"What details?"

"You said it lasted 3 seconds. How were those 3 seconds?" Trish wiggled her eyebrows.

"Trish!" Ally gave her friend a look before giving in. "Fine, it was... nice." Ally said, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Nice?" Trish questioned. She had hoped for something a bit better than just 'nice'.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell from just 3 short seconds." Ally shrugged.

"Are you saying you wanted it to last longer?" Trish pushed.

"No!" Ally shouted before stumbling. "Well, yes but no and- maybe?" Ally had no idea. Trish raised her eyebrows giving Ally a pointed look. "I guess I wouldn't mind..." Ally muttered, not really believing the words coming out of her mouth. "What do you think, Trish. I've thought about it so much, none of it makes sense anymore."

"I think you should talk to him." Trish said honestly. "And by talk, I mean about the matter at hand not rambling about anything and everything other than that." Trish was quite surprised about the events that had taken place between her two friends but at the same time she wasn't. They have always been close and something had to happen eventually between the two teens. And she's seen about a million movies where the best friends fall in love. "Besides," she added, "you said you didn't weren't sure whether you wanted him to kiss you again."

"I guess you're right." Ally nodded in agreement. "And it has to be soon; I don't think I can do this much much longer."

**A/N: Okay so that was pretty short but since I want to stretch this out a little bit, Austin will be talking to Dez in the next chap. That's something else I like to do in my stories; have the characters talk to their friends who try and help them sort out their messed up heads. So you know what to do for more! REVIEW!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Hit The Lights' by Selena Gomez & The Scene (It's one of my all time faves of theirs, love the lyrics, the beat, her vocals just everything!)**


	6. Advice From Dez

**A/N: Chapter 6 and I think I'll either reach 10 chaps or just under. And just to apologize cuz i uploaded the wrong chap before but took it down immediantly after. So just incase you got a message saying there is a chap, 'Advice From Dez' it was deleted and here it is now! Sorry for any confusion! Anyway, reviews! Touched as usual! Starvista, musicchick11999, AustinandAllyluv, Santana123 and PeetasCupcake! So as I said before Austin will be talking to Dez in this chap and as always in these stories, Dez will be a rather smart and normal person when it comes to serious things. I'll try and put in crazy Dez moments too but this is mainly about Austin figuring out his feelings for Ally and what he's going to do about it. Sigh, boys. You could just hit them over the head sometimes... or all the time. Depends on how angry you are or how much you might enjoy hurting them. I'm not a violent person but it's fun to watch. Off topic, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"Yes! I win again! I'll take my prize now." Austin and Dez were playing their cheese version of Go Fish at Austin's house and Dez had just won.

"What prize?" Austin asked. Usually he would've asked for a re-match but he just wasn't feeling it today. Thoughts of Ally keep running through his head, distracting him.

"Oh, yeah." Dez looked sad for about a second before he shrugged and smiled. "Oh well, I guess I'll just eat all this cheese." he then took the massive pile of cheese and took a bite. "Mmmm.."

"Awesome." Austin sat there on his bed playing with his hands, not really paying attention to Dez.

Dez said something then but Austin couldn't understand him as his mouth was full of cheese. He also spat on him a little, causing Austin to wipe his face in disgust. "What did you say?"

Dez swallowed his mouthful of many cheeses and repeated himself. "I said are you okay? You look like a sad monkey."

"I do not look like a monkey!" Austin protested, touching his face.

"Well, fine then if you don't want to be a monkey." Dez said as though you were meant to think that being told you look like a monkey was a compliment. "You look sad though."

"I guess I just don't feel myself today." Austin shrugged, still looking pretty down.

"Or yesterday, or the day before that..." Dez pointed out. Austin looked at him._ "Maybe I'm not so good at all this pretending."_ he thought.

"I just have stuff going on." Austin didn't really want to have this conversation. But maybe it would be good to tell someone. But guys don't do the whole feelings thing. He was in a dilemma... sort of.

"Dude, just tell me. Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad and could probably be solved really easily." Dez told him putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yeah, he could be normal when he wanted to... which wasn't very often. But this made Austin think.

_"Dez is right. If I just tell him, we can sort it out and move on."_

"I kissed Ally." Austin admitted. It felt good to get it off his chest finally. And he wasn't used to feeling complicated emotions. He was used to happy, excited and sometimes, sad. But he couldn't figure out what the hell he was feeling this past week. He'd never experienced it before.

"Oh my God!" Dez exclaimed scaring Austin a little.

"Dude!" Austin put his hand over his heart after Dez's sudden (and loud) outburst.

"Oh sorry, I just realised I invented the cheese rainbow." he explained, holding up his pile of cheese.

"Awesome!" Austin got distracted for a second. "Wait, can we concentrate on what I just told you?"

"Oh, right. You did_ what_?" Dez acted as thought the 'cheese rainbow' thing hadn't happened. Austin did worry sometimes but not as much as others. He got back to what he was saying.

Austin sighed. "I kissed Ally about a week ago at one of our all-nighters while we were sitting at the piano. We've been trying to pretend it didn't happen but that's getting harder and then the other night when we were hanging out with the piano bench, and you joking about me kissing her and then before I left I almost kissed her again! I don't know what's wrong with me!" he put his head in his hands.

"Wow. That explains a lot." Dez didn't really know what to say to his confused blonde friend. Sure, he found the thought of two of his friends that had been the best of friends from the start (well, not the very start) actually having feelings for each other a bit weird and made him realise how much they were all growing up but at the same time, he could see Austin being a good boyfriend to Ally.

"Look man, if you don't sort this mess out soon, you're going to lose Ally. Things will never be the same between you again no matter how hard you try and you have to face up to your feelings. The fact you kissed her in the first place and that you wanted to kiss her again shows that you obviously have some feelings for her. And knowing Ally, she won't be brave enough to do something about it first so it's up to you to make the first move." Dez finished his speech. Austin was staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. "Oh yeah, I can be deep." Dez popped his collar, impressed at what he'd just said.

"That was unexpected but, you're right. I gotta do something and face up to my feelings." Austin sat up straighter, feeling like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "And I need to accept the fact that I do have feelings for Ally."

"There you go, man!" Dez patted him on the back.

Suddenly Austin's door opened and his mom, Mimi Moon, popped her head in. "He boys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, Austin kissed Ally and he realised he likes her and-" Austin shoved his hand over Dez's mouth to stop him saying anything else embarrassing in front of his mother.

"Dez!" Austin hissed.

"Aww, my little boy is growing up!" Mimi cooed. Austin being the only child she still treated him a bit like a baby at times.

"Mom!" Austin moaned but couldn't help smiling.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mimi put her hands up in surrender and backed out of the room, shutting the door on her way out.

Austin removed his hand from Dez's mouth only for him to start singing. "Austin and Ally, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up Dez." Austin laughed before standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" The red-head asked his friend.

"I need to find Ally." Austin replied before walking out of his room and his house in search of Ally.

He was a man on a mission.

**A/N: ...of love! Sorry, had to add that! So now they have both had sense knocked into them it won't be much longer until the wait is over! The next chap is gonna be when it all happens! And check out Dez; Mr Smarty-Pants! Although he was a bit weird at the start. I couldn't really think of what to write for him, I just wanted to get to the pint of the chapter. So remember to REVIEW if you want the next chap!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber Ft. Big Sean (The vid came out and it is SOOOO epic! Very grown up; he was getting beat up, drivin around in a cool car and practically having sex with a girl (just acting, I still love Jelena)! Love it!)**


	7. Feelings Revealed

**A/N: I think the title speaks for itself. Glad you all like the last chap so thnx to LiveLaughLiz96, Hinata001, XFaithHopeLovexX, Castlelover67, HungrGamesLuva, AllItTakesIsASmile, YummyTastyJessi, lovesicksap, , DramaMama01, meathecat, Readette, LilaaLuvsYoucx, Starvista, R5GirlyPenguin, PeetasCupcake, Isazu, guest, LoveShipper, NightShade3109, queenc1, HappyBeginings3, Lisa Daniela B & Santana123. I got loads of reviews and stuff this time, so thank you so much! So this is the chap where it all happens so I won't say much cuz I'm sure you all just want to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Sonic Boom was shut for the night and Ally was just clearing up a bit. She had been a bit distracted thinking of what she was going to tell Austin. Although she was hoping he'd say something first since he _is_ the guy and Ally was quite a traditional person.

Ally was standing at the baby grand, her favourite instument in the whole store playing some random keys, when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around, scared it may be an intruder but was surprised to see Austin. She stopped playing and turned to face him.

"Uh, hi." she said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Austin replied walking towards her. He had a determined look in his eyes but he was still really nervous.

"Me?" Ally squeaked then cleared her throat, her heart thumping harder as Austin got closer. "I mean, what for?"

When Austin reached her he didn't say anything. He just pulled Ally closer by the waist and kissed her. It lasted at least 10 seconds this time. Ally was quite shocked at first but found herself melting into the kiss and loving the feeling of being this close to him. Eventually Austin pulled away with his eyes still closed.

"What was that for?" Ally whispered to him.

"I just wanted to make sure." Austin said before opening his eyes to look into hers' and smiling. He still hadn't let go and they were still close; Austin's arms around her waist and Ally's rested on his shoulders.

"Make sure of what?" Ally didn't understand what he meant.

"That I felt them." Austin answered, finding her confusion cute.

"Felt what?" Ally felt like she was asking too many questions but she wouldn't have to if he just _said_ it instead of being so vague.

"The sparks." he replied. Ally's eyes filled with realisation and she smiled which made Austin's grin wider. "And before you say anything," he stood back to lean against the counter whilst still holding one of her hands, "I have a question to ask you. And depending on how you answer this question, I'll know whether or not you felt them too." He paused, he never thought he'd be doing this and he was worried about her answer. He just hoped it was the answer he wanted to hear.

"Ally Dawson, will you go out with me?" he asked looking at her smiling with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Ally giggled, "I never knew you were so cheesy."

"I prefer charming." Austin shrugged.

Ally giggled again. "But yes. I will go out with you." she answered his question.

Austin didn't think his smile could get much bigger as he pulled Ally into him again and kissed her again. It was deeper this time and lasted much longer. Their lips moved in sync and both were surprised at how natural it felt; there was no awkwardness to the kiss what-so-ever. Eventually they had to pull apart for air.

"So, does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" Austin asked, wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

"If I get to call you my boyfriend." she replied. In response Austin just grinned and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

He got his best friend back and got an amazing girlfriend at the same time and he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Awww... cute! I just had that idea that Austin would just come in and kiss her again 'just to make sure'. There will be like one or two more chapters I think? I dunno but this isn't the last chap. So did you guys like that? How was it? Please tell me and REVIEW!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Take A Hint' by Victoria Justice & Liz Gillies from Victorious (I am IN LOVE with this song! It's SOOO cool and their voices are AMAZING! I've played it a million times and I'm still not even a little sick of it! Random note; I'm a Bori fan. Even more so after Tori Goes Platinum. WHY couldn't they kiss?! And Avan Jogia is so hot... I'll shut up now.)**


	8. Telling Trish & Dez

**A/N: Now for the chap after they've gotten together! Thank you guys for the reviews and stuff! xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove (great name!), LOVEISAWSOME, Lisa Daniela B, Starvista, Isazu, queenc1, HappyBeginnings3, Stephanie-chibi, Santana123, PeetasCupcake, tigerab1997, LoveShipper, Purple Pixie5 (OMG we're both Bori's! IKR, just one kiss or a few episodes of Bori and I'd be happy!). So the title pretty much explains what happens in this chap so I don't need to do any explaining there. There's nothing very dramatic so... So this story is almost finished, maybe just one more after this and then it's done cuz as I said before, I only want to show how I would like them to get together and how I imagine it. So on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

It was the next day and Ally was in her usual place; behind the counter at Sonic Boom. It was a quiet day so she was more board than usual. A few minutes later, Dez Trish and Austin (her boyfriend!) walked through the door, saving her from death by boredom. She smiled and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" They all greeted her back and Austin went to stand beside her behind the counter. They were going to tell Trish and Dez and they didn't want to freak them out by having a mini-make-out session in front of them.

"Man, business is _booming_ here." Dez said looking around in amazement. The others looked at him strangely.

"There's no customers, Dez." Ally pointed out the obvious, wondering how Dez's mind worked before deciding she didn't want to know.

"Exactly! It's _so_ busy, everyone turned invisible." Dez shook his head, still 'amazed'.

"Okay..." Trish said slowly before turning to the only other normal people there. "So, you guys are standing on the same side of the counter." she commented, pretending to act casual.

Austin and Ally both looked down at the counter then at each other before turning to look at Trish. "Yes." they answered, confused.

"And nothing is awkward or anything." she said in the same tone. Ally knew what she was getting at but Austin didn't know she'd told Trish.

""No." Austin replied, still puzzled. "Why would they be?"

Dez came back to the conversation (and back from whatever world he was in before...).

"Because you kissed Ally!" both Trish and Dez said at the same time before turning to look at each other. "Wait, you knew? How? Stop talking at the same time as me!" they argued in unison.

"Guys!" Austin exclaimed to shut the other two up. "You're right. But I only told Dez so..."

"I told Trish." Ally finished.

"Wait! So I wasn't the only one that knew? Dang it! I thought I would be the cool person who knew everything!" she moaned.

"Sorry?" Ally raised and eyebrow, speaking in a confused voice.

"Whatever." Trish sighed before going back to what she was getting at before. "But things aren't awkward and you're admitting the kiss so... what?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, as of last night, Ally is my best friend again-" Ausitn started.

"Boring!" Trish interrupted.

"-_and_ my girlfriend." Austin finished, putting his arm around Ally and smiling at her.

"Awww..." Trish said.

Dez sniffed. "My best friend is all grown up." he said emotionally, going to give Austin a hug. Austin just stood there, patting his friend's back.

"Thanks man?" he wasn't really sure how to respond. Dez pulled away and took a deep breath before turning to Ally.

"You look after him, missy. I don't want my Austin getting hurt." he said like he was Austin's mother. A very over-protective one at that.

"Okay?" Ally really did worry about him sometimes. Dez just nodded and stood back next to Trish who rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, goofy. You can walk me to work." she started to walk out.

"You're on another break?" Ally sighed.

"Oh no. I haven't even started yet. I was meant to start 2 hours ago." Trish shrugged before pulling Dez out the store, still holding his hand.

Austin and Ally just shook their heads at their strange friends before turning to each other.

"What are _you_ grinning at?" Ally laughed. Austin had a big smile on his face.

"I'm grinning because, do you know where we're going tonight?" he asked, still smiling.

"No." Ally replied, giving him a questioning look.

"_We_," Austin wrapped his arms around her waist, "are going on our first date." he finished.

"Really?" Ally asked excitedly. "Where?"

"Not telling." Austin sung before letting go of her and heading towards the door.

"But what do I wear?" Ally asked, annoyed at him not telling her.

"Just make sure you look pretty. Not sure how you can improve on perfection though." he winked at her before walking out. "Pick you up at 7!" he called over his shoulder.

Ally stood there, smiling for about two minutes before her face went confused and she pouted. "They just left me all alone again."

**A/N: Not very interesting, I know... So the next (and last) chap will be their first date! Yay! So how did you guys like it? Did you like the Dez bits? He kinda stopped talking towards the end. There was a little hint of Trez too. So if you liked it and want to read the last chap you know what to do. REVIEW! AND for the next chap I'm gonna be totally cheesy and make Austin sing her a song. But which one? I have a poll on my profile for a few songs. Some are different form the normal Auslly songs that people choose but I couldn't decide and I wanted to do a poll for the first time so check it out and listen to them if you haven't already. So you can choose from One Direction 'One Thing', Taio Cruz 'Telling The World' or Chris Brown Ft. Justin Bieber 'Next To You'. I couldn't really think of any but these seem sweet and have nice lyrics. And they're the best I could find on my iTunes that I thought others might like as well and were sung by male singers. So LISTEN, VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'Vegas Girl' by Conor Maynard (I am a Mayniac. Officially. This is probably my fave song by him. And I wish people would stop comparing him to Justin Bieber just coz he got dicovered on the internet. His music style is nothing like Justin's and Conor was older than him when he got dicovered anyway. I'll stop before I start rambling forever but just to finish by saying; they are completely different artists. Conor is Conor and Justin is Justin.)**


	9. First Date

**A/N: Well, it's the last chap and the first date! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and faved it and all that jazz. **  
**So here's everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited in the previous chaps; bob, AllItTakesIsASmile, EddiesGirl, queenc1, R5GirlyPenguin, Iluvthisfic3, Readette, Santana123, musicchick11999, LoveShipper, iheartauslly, CourtneyUchiha94, HappyBeginnings3, tandregrl97, Tyler, PeetasCupcake, Starvista, AustinandAllyluv, PurpleNinja98, continue, .7, Isazu, DramaMama01, Castlelover67, XxForeverLoveAusllyxX, Hinata001, guest (all), Lisa Daniela B, Purple Pixie5, Bubba, tigerab1997, Stephanie-chibi, moka shijagami, xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove, stephgirl9, Aqua Sweetie 1994, AusllyTogetherForeva, bookworm3, bori4eva1, EileenChang, Frenchie12, goodgirl21, Karishiana, LOVEISAWSOME, lovesicksap, meathecat, minnieami11, NightShade3109, storiesyeah, TruthHurtsLiesHeal13, XxMydreamsxX, arc852, austinallyforever, bubblemunch123, , FanFicCrazyX, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, InsaneTurtle, LilaaLuvsYoucx, LiMeADDeLOVES-life, LiveLaughLiz96, Lover-Bug, veritas est vana, YummyTastyJessi, sibunagirl, SeleStarz, TruthHurtsLiesHeal13, YouLoveMeAlways. That is SOO many people and I love you all! **  
**I'm really glad so many liked this story and I will write more Auslly stories... once I think of a decent idea. Well, I told you to vote for the song that you wanted and the song you chose was... read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Ally was currently trying to calm herself down. She was getting nervous about her date with Austin. She had finished getting ready but she was so nervous she got ready a tad early and had 45 minutes to spare and all that spare time made her even _more_ nervous... So many nerves! The only thing that was a comfort to her was that all these nerves _must_ mean she has feelings for Austin.

Before she knew it, Ally heard a knock at the door and ran down the stairs (not fast enough that she might fall, of course) to answer the door. She took one last deep breath before opening the door to come face to face with Austin, who was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a loose dark blue tie, black jeans (a chain dangling from them in Austin's usual fashion) and some sneakers. His hair in his usual windswept but perfect style.

"Hey." Austin waved despite the fact he was right in front of her. Needless to say, he was slightly nervous too.

"Hey." Ally waved back. She noticed Austin checking her out making her feel a little conscious. But there was obviously no need for her to feel that.

"You look... great." Austin smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." Ally blushed. She was happy with her wardrobe choice now, knowing that Austin liked it. She had chosen to wear a white kind of shirt dress with pink floral designs** (A/N: I can't describe dresses so it's on my profile)** and some white pumps. Her hair was curled and she was wearing light make up.

"Shall we?" Austin asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall." Ally smiled and took his hand and they headed towards his car.** (A/N: Wasn't that cheesy?! Don't you just love it!)**

"So will you tell me where we're going _now_?" Ally asked him as they were driving; apparently to some unknown destination.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Austin teased. "Now, put this on." he handed her a handkercheif which she was guessing she was meant to use as a blind fold.

"Austin!" Ally moaned. She really wanted to know where she was being taken.

"Put it on!" Austin laughed at Ally's childish behaviour. Ally sighed and put the blindfold on and waited for them to reach wherever they were going.

Eventually she felt the car stop and heard Austin get out and open her door. "Here, let me help you." he said, helping her get out of the car and guiding her.

"I don't think you have a choice." Ally pointed out, a tiny bit annoyed as she wasn't a huge fan of surprises. Austin just chuckled and shook his head. After walking for about 5 minutes Austin stopped as did Ally, since she was relying on Austin to get her to the destination safely without falling. "Take your blindfold off." he instructed.

Ally did as told and was in awe of the sight before her; they were on a hill-top with a view of Miami as the sun was just starting to go down and sitting on the grass was a picnic blanket with a basket. "You did all this for me?" Ally asked, still gazing at the beautiful view.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? _You_," he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "are worth it."

They sat down and ate the picnic, talked, laughed and just had a great time. After they had finished eating Austin spoke.

"Hey, I, um, have something for you." he said. Ally noticed he looked quite nervous.

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

Austin turned and picked up his guitar that Ally hadn't even noticed; he must have had it whilst she was still blindfolded. "I wrote a song for you."

"You _wrote_ a song for _me_?" Ally was shocked; not only had he wrote a song for her but he had actually _written a song_!

"Yeah." he smiled and took a deep breath before he started playing.

_I've tried playing it cool_  
_But when I'm looking at you_  
_I can't ever be brave_  
_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_  
_You're my kryptonite_  
_You keep making me weak_  
_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_  
_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_  
_That I need you here with me now_  
_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_  
_But you don't notice at all_  
_That I'm going out of my mind_  
_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_  
_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_  
_And I need you here with me now_  
_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

Austin finished and looked at Ally expectantly. Ally was sat close to tears from how sweet it was and was overwhelmed with emotion. Austin was getting worried by her not saying anything but before he could question it Ally lept forward and kissed him. Austin smiled, his lips still pressed to hers and they continued kissing for a while; their longest kiss so far.

"I loved it." Ally whispered as they pulled apart and leant Austin leant his forehead against hers, both smiling.

"You know what I love?" Austin asked, staring into her eyes.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You." he breathed.

Ally's breath hitched. _"Did he just say he..."_ Ally couldn't think, Austin had basically just told her he loves her and she had no idea what to say. Well, she did but she seemed to be struggling to get any words out. She somehow managed though.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

Now it was Austin's turn to be speechless. He wasn't really aware he had said he loves her out loud until afterwards. Not that he regretted it, it was the truth but it was only their first date! But after all that thinking he did and sorting out of emotions he could only come to one conclusion; he loves her. But hearing her say it _back_... he had never been happier. Austin grinned and leant in to kiss her again.

It was perfect; the sun was setting, the view was amazing and the two teenagers were on cloud nine. It was just... perfect.

And that, my friends, is how the two best friends fell in love all because of one kiss...

_The End_

**A/N: OH THE CHEESE! That's it! And it had to be a soppy ending, it just had to be. I know I didn't do anything about him dropping her off but it would've ruined the cute ending. So the song you chose was 'One Thing' by One Direction! Of course, I don't know why I even bothered asking! Lol! I had to make him sing her a song; well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Lol! So thank you to everybody who has supported this story and I am SOO grateful for it! You are all SO amazing and I love you all! I will write more Auslly but only when I have a good idea. So just, thanks and plz review this chapter and if you are reading this at some point in the future feel free to review then too as they are ALWAYS appreciated. So again thank you and I love you! Bye!**

**Song of the chapter that I'm very into at the moment: 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift. (I love this song, it has attitude and Taylor is just amazing anyway! It's a really cool, catchy song.)**

**Smiley XxX:)**


End file.
